


Badly Broken

by IAmEmoTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Used
Genre: Adoption, Barely any smut lol, Bert is a disgusting asshole as usual but who cares lmao, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frank just wanting to be his friend, Gerard not trusting them because suspicious Gee, Kellin is shy af and just wants to be vics friend, Lindsey and Jamia are that couple with the house that's the main hub of the neighborhood, M/M, Mikey and Gerard cross dress sometimesss, Mikey being a cute manipulative little shit, Moikey believes he is unicorn and everyone plays along, Pete and Patrick being thebest fucking dads possible, Platonic Gerard/Jeremy, Ray being a smol cinnabun, Ray showering his love on Moikey, Underage Rape/Non-con, bad ass vic only cares for badassery and assholes assholily even thought he likes Kellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEmoTrash/pseuds/IAmEmoTrash
Summary: Gerard's only reason to live is his little brother, who he has promised himself to protect from everything he wasn't, including Bert. Pete and Patrick, who are basically perfect in Gerard's eyes, adopt them and suddenly they're showered in a shit load of shit they've never had. Gerard makes a friend and is very stubborn. Mikey falls utterly in love with Ray within two hours of meeting him. Frank just wants Gerard to like him. Patrick and Pete try to relate to Gerard. Vic is an asshole.Or where, Pete and Patrick are couple goals, Gerard has a crush on Frank and doesn't want to admit it, Mikey seriously believes he's a majestic unicorn, Ray is totally in love Mikey, Kellin just wants Vic to notice him, Vic acts like an asshole but is actually a cinnamon bun, Bert doesn't want Gerard or Mikey to get adopted, Frank just wants Gerard to admit that he likes him because Frank is cocky as shit.





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't want him. He's dangerous." Bert told the couple, picking at his yellowing fingernails.

"Then we can just take Mikey?" Patrick asked, though they wanted Gerard as well.

Bert snorted. "Yeah. Good luck with that. Gerard protects him like a mother wolf and Mikey won't even let you take him out of the building."

Pete growled, clenching his fists. This guy was really getting on his last nerve. Patrick squeezed his arm, and mutter his name sharply under his breath. "We are adopting both of them, that is our final decision." He said firmly, looking the man in his eyes.

Bert glared at him, but there was nothing more he could say. He could find a new toy just as easily he supposed. "Whatever. Hey, Susie!" He yelled at a small girl, "Go tell Gerard and Mikey to pack their shit." Bert headed into the office to retrieve the need papers.

"What an asshole." Patrick scoffed, when he left. "Cursing around a child like that? What the hell is wrong with him?" His husband just sighed and shook his head. He didn't even want to speak about it.

Susie headed downstairs to Gerard and Mikey's shared room. "Gerard! Mr.Bert said to pack up you and Mikey's shit!" She announced, standing in the doorway of the dark room.

Gerard's eyes flashed up to her, narrowing. "Don't say that word Susie." He said flatly, closing his sketchbook. "Why?" Susie shrugged.

"There's some guys down there. Maybe you're getting adopted." Mikey instantly perked up at the thought. He looked over at Gerard, who nodded at him. Susie left, screaming 'shit' as she went.

"You heard that? We're gettin' adopted!" He said cheerfully, pulling his unicorn hoodie over his head. Gerard rolled his eyes, sighing. He'd told Mikey a billion times not to get his hopes up. He pulled himself up from his bed.

"Start packing, I'm gonna go meet them." He muttered, Mikey nodded and chirped out a 'yes sir', Gerard stomped up the stairs. His eyes glanced around the lobby, landing on the couple sitting in two chairs, signing some papers. Bert glanced at him but Gerard avoided his gaze and walked over.

"Excuse me?" He asked, shoving his hands in pockets. 

"Yes? Oh! You're Gerard aren't you?" The smaller with a fedora, grinned at him. He forced a smile and nodded. "I'm Patrick and this is my husband, Pete. We're adopting you and your little brother!"

Gerard did like the idea. Anything to get away from Bert but.. the last time they were adopted, after a few days they only wanted to keep Mikey. Mikey put up a fuss and acted horrible though, so they wouldn't want him either. He shrugged. "Okay.. Just wanted to make sure." 

"Gee! I finished!" Mikey hopped up to his brother, "Hi! I'm Mikey!" Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a unicorn!" 

"Well aren't you just adorable! You know, I've always wanted to meet a unicorn." Pete said, smiling at the boy in his unicorn hoodie and colorful tutu. Gerard was a little surprised that they didn't seem to mind Mikey's choice of clothing. But then again, he supposed they couldn't judge.

Gerard shook his head, coming out his daze. Mikey was now sitting on Patrick's lap, his arms wrapped around the twelve-year-old's waist as they talked about unicorns. Gerard headed back downstairs to get their bags. They each had one bag because they didn't have much. Just three changes of clothes for each of them and then a few personal belongings but that was it. He hoped this time, he and Mikey had found a family who would actually love them both for who they were.


	2. Chapter 2

“Beebo do not put that in your mouth!” Jamia yelled, her arms wrapped around Ryan’s body as he tried to lunge at Dallon. Dallon and Ryan were always fighting over Brendon even though they were all best friends. It was ridiculous to Jamia.

“Vic, leave Kellin alone!" She heard Lindsey yell as she was coming upstairs from the basement. Their house was the hub of the neighborhood. They constantly had teens and kids running through their house all day and all night. "Oh my god! Hayley don't eat that!" Lindsey screamed. Hayley was a troublesome little girl, only six and already trying to poison herself.

"Guys! Pete and Patrick are back!" Mercy, Jenna's niece, ran inside the house, stumbling around like she was drunk. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Pete and Patrick had finally decided to adopt and everyone was excited to meet their new friends. 

Gerard looked out the window, trembling a little when he saw a bunch of teens and little kids running and trampling each other to leave a large house. "That's Lind's and Jam's house. All the kids hang out there." Pete said, noticing Gerard staring in horror. "You'll like it there's an art room in the attic, Gee." He said, in an attempt to comfort him.

Pete stepped out of the car and almsot instantly the kid's were surrounding him and bombarding him with questions while the teens hung back, sprawled across the porch. Mikey hid behind Patrick,his arms snaking around his waist, while Gerard stayed in the backseat.

A boy with long black hair approached the car and opened the door. "H-hi." Was all he said, taking Gerard's bag for him. 

"Okay, okay guys! Back up, we don't want to scare them off now do we?" A woman with black hair in pigtails weaved her way through the children and smiled at them warmly. "Hi, I'm Lindsey! Sorry if they're all excited, it's just we've been waiting to meet you guys all day! I'll introduce you to everyone if I can, okay? What's your name?" 

"Gerard..that's my brother Mikey." He pointed his thumb at his younger brother, who was talking to a girl with orange hair. He wasn't showing it, but Mikey was happy. 

"Kellin, how about you take Gerard to Pete and Pat's house?" She told the boy who took his bag gently. He looked up at her and nodded. "This is Kellin, he's pretty shy but he's very nice and I'm sure you'll be good friends!" Lindsey said to him, patting the boy's back. 

"Nice to meet you." Kellin smiled at him and Gerard grabbed Mikey's bag, following him as he led him down the street. He could still hear the shouting of the kids. Why did they have to be so loud?

He bit his lip, watching in shock as Kellin just opened the door. They don't their locks doors? They must be really trusting here.

Kellin entered the house and pulled on a string and hopped up the steps when it came down. "This is your room." 

"I like it." Gerard grinned, it smelled like cigarettes and gasoline. 

"I like it up here too! Anyway, you can go with Frank to buy fireworks and stuff for tonight." Kellin said, setting his bag on the bed. 

"Who?"

"Frank Iero. He's pretty hot but y'know.." He shrugged, smiling at Gerard sheepishly. Gerard smirked. 

"But, you like someone else. You like another boy, don't you?" Kellin blushed, shaking his head.

"No! Fine..maybe. His name is Vic, he hangs in the basement all the time a-and he's such an asshole but I love him so much, but he barely even notices me unless he's trying to annoy me!" Kellin rambled, running his hands through his hair. 

"Tell him." Gerard shrugged. "If he doesn't like you back, play it off like you were joking and move on. What's tonight?"

"It's not that simple, Gerard!" Kellin gasped, waving his hands dramatically. "You don't just tell your crush you like them! That's, like, a death wish!" Kellin sighed. "Jams and Linds are hosting a party, duh."

 

Vic snorted and shoved Andy off the porch. "Shut up, man! You're fuckin' crazy!" He laughed, leaning back against the banister. Andy rolled his eyes and laughed as well.

"Listen man, I bet you Kellin will tell he likes you within two months." Andy said, hopping back up onto the porch. 

"I bet you 150 he won't." Andy shrugged and nodded. 

"Come on, he's my lil bro. I know him better than anyone and he's gonna tell you."

Vic grinned, "Whatcha think of the new kids?" 

"Little one's cute." He motioned at Mikey, who was currently braiding Ray's hair. "I'm sure the other one's cool too." 

"Think he's badass enough to hang with us?"

"We hang around little kids basically all day, you whore. We are far from badass." Andy shoved Vic, "Anyways, I gotta go. Onion boy and I are hanging our today."

Vic smiled and nodded. "Ew. Have fun lover boy." He teased, laughing when Andy flipped him off. 

"See? I told you! You look really good!" Mikey patted Ray's head and sat next to the fourteen-year-old. 

"Thanks Mikey!" Ray smiled at the boy, returning to strumming at his guitar. "Can you play?" 

Mikey shook his head. "My big brother can though! H said he'd teach me but he had to sell his guitar." 

"I'll teach you then, you can come over to my house." Ray leaned back against the large oak, strumming to the tune of Pink Fluffy Unicorns. 

"Yay! Thank you!" Mikey giggled, a big, rare grin on his face. And Ray found he absolutely adored his giggle. Then Mikey started singing along, his head on Ray's shoulder.

Jamia watched from the porch, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "They're pretty cute aren't they?" She said absentmindedly. Lindsey came up behind her, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"They're going to be married one day," Lindsey mumbled, placing a kiss against her girlfriend's neck. Jamia laughed softly, leaning back against the woman. 

"Oh yes, definitely." She agreed. "Let's hope Pete doesn't scare Ray half to death with some 'If you hurt my son' speech." She imitated Pete and made a 'bleh' noise.

"I heard that!" Pete shouted from the kitchen. 

Jamia ansd Lindsey burst into laughter, shaking their heads. "I love you." Lindsey smiled, giving Jamia a chaste kiss.

Jamia sighed softly, turning her body to hug Lindsey. "I love you too, Linds."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to rewrite this chapter because the program I was using didn't save it! I was really pissed off but anyway I hope you enjoy it and if you could comment and tell me what I should work and stuff that'd be really great! Thank you! I forgot to mention this is 2017! Frank and Danger Days! Gerard but I guess that's not really important haha! Also, Ray with braids is everything I live for. French Braids + Ray Toro = BEAUTY

"Gee-rard!" Mikey squealed, running up to his older brother. "I want you to come meet my new friend! His name is Ray and he's really pretty and nice and he said he'd teach me guitar and I can come over!" Mikey rambled, dragging Gerard over to the tree he and Ray were sitting under. "Ray! This is my brother Gerard!"

Ray looked up from strumming his guitar and grinned at Gerard. "Hi! Mikey's been telling me all about you!" He put his guitar in his case and Gerard took this chance to look around the premises. There was a guy with yellow hair and another guy with brown hair on the roof laughing. There was tons of kids running around but most of them avoided the tree where they were. His gaze wandered up to the porch and his breath hitched. This had to be the hottest guy he'd ever seen. He was covered in tattoos, which were really pretty in his opinion and his fingers itched with the urge to draw them. But holy shit, was he gorgeous.

"Who's that?" He nodded in the his direction, looking at Ray. Ray looked up, slinging his guitar case around his shoulder.

"Oh, that's just Frank. He's a cool guy, I'm sure you'd like him. You ready to go Mikey?" He asked, holding out his hand, which Mikey took eagerly. Mikey waved at his brother.

"I'll see you later, Gee!" He giggled, following Ray out into the street. Gerard nodded a little and decided maybe he could try to make some friends. Keyword: try. He'd never been good at it and he'd never had one at all, your little brother didn't count. He sighed softly and walked over to the porch. He walked up the steps and went to sit on the swing. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I'm Gerard.' No, they'd think he was lame! But he was saved from having to initiate a conversation by Vic.

"What's your name, new kid?" He asked, looking up from his phone. Gerard stared at him, scowling a little. He was not a kid!

"Gerard. And I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen." He replied, looking down and picking at his fingernails. He heard a laugh and looked up. It was Frank and dear lord was it beautiful. Gerard didn't know him all that well but he was dead sure anything Frank did was beautiful. Frank smirked at him, making his face heat up immensely. He scoffed and looked away, wiping at his face.

"I'm Vic and this is Frank. But I'm sure Kellin told you all about me!" Vic said confidently. Gerard couldn't help but giggle and Frank thought it was the most angelic thing on Earth. Frank smiled and bit his lip, staring at Gerard.

"Yeah, he did. He's like, head over heels for you. I told him he should tell you but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon.." This is a lot easier than Gerard thought it would be! Maybe he just needed a little push.

"Told you, Fuentes. Look Gee, can I call you that? Anyway, Kellin is shyer than a fucking deer! Kid wouldn't even talk to anyone the first time he came with his older brother! It took months for Linds and Jam to break him out of his shell!" Frank explained, pushing his hair behind his ear. Gerard grinned, laughing softly.

"Maybe I should go see how they're doing?" Pete said, starting to get up from the kitchen table.

"Pete." Patrick said, giving him a pointed look. Pete sighed and sat back down. "They'll be fine and they'll make lots of new friends! Mikey was talking to Ray earlier, remember? Ray's a good kid."

"I don't trust him. No one grows their hair that long and isn't a rebel." Pete muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. Patrick let out an exasperated whine. "Fine, fine.. I'm just worried about them, okay? I want them to like it here as much as we do." Pete said with a soft sigh. He loved Gerard and Mikey the moment he saw them and just wanted to love them and be the best dad ever!

"They are going to be fine, Pete. And they're going to love it here! Everyone's nice, you can always find someone to talk to and there's tons of stuff to do. What we have to worry about right now is school.." Patrick sighed, rubbing at his temples.

Now it was Pete's turn to calm Patrick down. Not everyone who went to the local high school and middle school lived in this particular neighborhood. How were they going to react to Gerard and Mikey? Pete had gotten a peek in their bags and as far as he could tell, they both wore girl clothes as well as boy clothes. What if Gerard decided to wear a skirt on his first day? What if he got bullied? What if Mikey got bullied? He was started to get worried himself. "Let's not worry about that right now, we'll take them up to the schools tomorrow. Let them get a feel and maybe we can see if they can get a schedule with one of their new friends?"

Patrick took in a deep shuddery breath and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah..that'll work.. I'll call Jenna and see what she can do about the schedules." He leaned in and gave Pete a kiss. "What on Earth would I do without you?" He laughed softly, pressing his forehead against Pete's. Pete chuckled, pulling the smaller male into a hug and sighed.

"Oh, I don't know..lose your head perhaps?" Patrick giggled and nuzzled into his husband's neck with a small 'shut up'. God did Pete love this man.

Ray opened the door to his house and stepped aside. "Unicorns first," He smiled at Mikey who giggled and ran inside. Ray really liked Mikey. Like a lot. One might say he was in love. But he couldn't tell his mom that, she always said he was too young to know what love was which he found a bit stupid. Love has no age, right?

"Ma, I'm home! I brought a friend and we're gonna head to the garage!" He shouted, motioning Mikey to follow him.

"Sure, whatever! Don't make a mess!" His mother slurred from the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and clutching a bottle in her hand tightly. He sighed a little and shook his head, leading Mikey to the garage.

"Wow! Is that a bass? That amp is so big!" Mikey exclaimed when Ray turned on the lights. "Gee had a guitar just like that!" He pointed at a black acoustic guitar with a grin. Ray laughed a little and pulled a bean bag over near the amp, he sat down and motioned for Mikey to sit next to him.

MIkey flopped down and Ray carefully handed him his guitar, showing him how to hold it. "Here, just like that. Good! I'll show you how to do a few chords, it'll hurt your fingers at first but when you start forming callouses it won't anymore. See?' Ray held up his calloused fingertips and Mikey nodded and gave him a small 'okie dokie!' Ray couldn't help but grin, Mikey was frickin' adorable!

They spent a few hours repeating the same process. Ray would show Mikey how to do a chord, Mikey would complain his fingers hurt, he'd get the hang of the chord and then Ray would praise him and the process would start again. Mikey was doing pretty good for a beginner and Ray had just started teaching him how to play a simple song.

"Ray! Raymond where the hell are you?" Ray froze and his eyes widened a little. Mikey looked at him confused.

"Ray what's wrong?" Mikey asked quietly, jumping when the voice yelled again, sounding more angry.

"Mikey you have to go, I'll see you tonight, okay? I'm coming Dad!" Ray shouted, getting up and putting his guitar away. "Go Mikey, now!" He said harshly, running back into the house. Mikey ran out the garage door, worried and scared.

He managed to find his way back to Lindsey and Jamia's and ran up onto the porch. "What's wrong, Mikey?" Gerard asked, noticing the boy looking like he was on the verge of tears. Frank moved over and pulled Mikey to sit don next to him. He already knew what happened.

"Hey, Mikey? Look at me. Ray's gonna be fine, I promise." He said gently, when Mikey looked up at him. Frank smiled softly. "You'll see him tonight, I'm sure of it." He assured him and Mikey nodded a little. "Why don't you go down to the basement? You can do some arts and crafts!"

"Arts and crafts! I love arts and crafts!" Mikey giggled and hopped up from his seat. "I'll make something for Ray!" He ran inside, smiling brightly and feeling much happier.

"What was that all about?" Gerard asked curiously.

"Ray's dad." Vic said, sighing. "Guy's a total asshole and he's never around much. He yells a lot but he's never done anything physical as far as we know but he yells."

"A lot." Frank added. "Josh lives next door to 'em, says when the guy's home all he does is yell. Ray's mama says there's nothing to worry about though, so we just have to take her word, I guess." He shrugged. Gerard frowned but nodded. He didn't know Ray too well but he hoped he and his family were okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! I am on a roll! I'm sorry about Ray, but it must be done for the sake of the story!

Ray sighed softly, grunting in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. He went upstairs to his room, clutching at his stomach. He wouldn't be able to go to the party tonight, that's for sure. He went into the bathroom and pulled up his shirt to examine his chest. He winced, running his fingers over the now forming bruises. "Shit.." He muttered. He told Mikey he'd see him tonight! Now he couldn't go because it hurt to even breath and his dad said he couldn't. If he wasn't in so much pain he'd sneak out. He pulled off his shirt and started running a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about Mikey.

Mikey frowned, looking around the backyard. Where was he? He said he'd come. He frowned, looking down, his eyes filling with tears as he headed inside to the kitchen. "What's wrong, Mikey?" Patrick asked when he walked in. Mikey looked up at him and crawled up onto his lap, burying his face in the man's chest.

"He's not here!" He sobbed. "He said he would come!" Patrick hugged the boy, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He sighed and patted the boy's back.

"Hey, hey.. You can still have fun without him.. Maybe he had to do something else?" Patrick bit his lip and looked outside, catching sight of Josh, Andy and Dallon playing basketball. "Hey, I know! Why don't you go ask Josh, Dal and Andy to play basketball?" He pointed at the group with a smile. Mikey sniffled, wiping his nose.

"I-I guess.." He mumbled, crawling off of Patrick's lap and shuffling outside. He walked up to Josh and tugged on his shirt gently. Josh turned around and looked down at him with a smile.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He pouted, leaning down to be on his level. "How about turning that frown upside down?" He reached up pinching the boy's cheek, making Mikey giggle. "Did you know, every time someone smiles, a unicorn is born?"

Andy and Dallon laughed a little and nodded. MIkey gasped a little, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Josh laughed, "In fact, lots of unicorns are being born tonight because everyone is so happy!" Mikey squealed and clapped his hands.

"Can I play basketball with you guys?" Mikey asked, smiling up at Josh when he stood up.

"Most definitely, little guy."

Gerard squealed loudly, "Frank! Put me down!" He yelled, gripping his leather jacket tightly as Frank started spinning.

"Never!" Frank shouted, throwing Gerard into the pool. Gerard's head popped up and he glared up at Frank, shaking his head wildly, water flying everywhere.

Brendon shrieked with laughter, covering his face with his hands. "Stop it, Gee!" He whined, splashing water in his direction. Gerard stuck his tongue out at the boy and climbed out of the pool. Frank was stripping, ready to hop in the pool.

"Yeah! Keep going baby!" Gerard teased, his face flushed red as he pulled off his hoodie and jeans before getting back in the pool. Frank laughed at him and hopped in the pool as well, disappearing under the water.

"Hey Kellin," Vic smirked, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's shoulder. Kellin blushed and looked away with a soft smile.

"H-hi.." He mumbled, crossing his arms. Vic slid his arm down, groping his ass. Kellin let out a soft yelp, glaring up at him. But Vic noticed, he didn't push his hand away. He licked his lips and took Kellin by the arm.

"Come on, we're playing seven minutes in heaven." He said, pulling Kellin upstairs to one of the bedrooms where some other teens were including Tyler, Bob, Joe, Mike, and Tony. The girls giggled and waved at Vic, doing that weird eye batting thing they did. He smiled at them and pulled Kellin down to sit next to him.

"We're all ready then?" Bob asked, reaching out to put his hand on the bottle. Everyone nodded, Kellin doing so reluctantly.

He had a feeling he would regret this.

Later on that night, the party had died down considerably. Josh carried a sleeping Mikey inside and into the living room where the adults were. Gerard was slumped against Frank, bundled up in a warm, fluffy blanket. "Thank you," Pete said softly, taking Mikey into his arms. Josh nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Tyler you ready to go?" Tyler came in from the kitchen with a carrying box and nodded. They left and after them everyone did. A few younger kids and Vic and Kellin stayed back, helping clean up and spending the night.

Kellin did not end up regretting playing Seven Minutes In Heaven because the name truly did fit the game. It had been awkward in the closet with Vic at first but he managed to muster up the courage to kiss him. On the cheek. Vic had been slightly disappointing but it was a start, right? They spent the next few minutes talking and Kellin enjoyed it more than anything.

Patrick shook Gerard awake, smiling when he whimpered, nuzzling into the crook of Frank's neck. "Come on, Gee. Let's go home." He said quietly. Gerard whined again but got up, rubbing his eyes. He started to follow Pete and Patrick to the front door but ran back and covered Frank up with the blanket he'd been using. It was to be nice, not because he liked him or anything.

Mikey woke up at about four a.m. to tapping on his window. He rolled over and smiled when he saw Ray. He got out of bed and pulled don his unicorn night gown, going over to open the window. "Ray! Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you." He said softly, letting Ray inside.

Ray looked down and winced a little. "I know, I'm sorry. My dad needed me to do something and when I was finished the party was already over." He lied, pulling the boy into a hug. "I really wanted to come though." He said, pulling back and stroking the boy's cheek.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips brushed. They both jumped back, staring at each other with wide eyes. They were both blushing deeply but... they'd liked it. Ray could've sworn he felt sparks. He smiled shakily, and Mikey giggled looking down.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I mean it this time." He said, heading back over to the window and climbing out. Mikey smiled and closed the window behind him before jumping on his bed squealing. He buried his face in his pillow kicking his legs. His first kiss! And with Ray!

"Mikey go to sleep!" He heard Gerard shout sleepily from the attic.

"Sorry!" He called back, crawling under his blankets. He smiled, touching his lips gently. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty good that I'm already working on the sequel lol. And I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, it seems like I'm writing a lot and then I realize I'm not...

The next morning, Gerard awoke feeling much better than he had in a long time. And he woke up just in time too. Patrick poked his head in the door. "Mornin' sleepy head. Breakfast is ready, get dressed and come down, okay?"

"'Kay.." He mumbled, getting up and opening the chest at the foot of his bed. What should he wear? it is his first day and he had to make a good impression. Not that it mattered or anything, but it'd be nice not to get beat up. He rummaged through the little clothes he had, his eyes landing on a leather skirt and his mind instantly thinking of Frank. He blushed and shook his head pulling it out along with a Smashing Pumpkins shirt. He wasn't wearing this to impress Frank or anything. At least that's what he told himself.

He got ready fairly quickly and kicked the stairs to the attic down before walking downstairs. Mikey was just coming out of his room, a goofy grin on his face. "G'morning Gee!" He giggled. Gerard tilted his head. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in forever. He followed Mikey down to the kitchen and slid into a seat.

"Morning!" He said, resting his head reaching out for Pete's cup of coffee and taking a drink. He was confused by his action, he'd only been here for a day and was already okay with drinking after someone else? But Pete didn't seem to mind and not too long after he put the cup of coffee back down he took a drink. At least he didn't get angry. Patrick slid them both plates of pancakes and poured them glasses of orange juice.

"So, I called my friend Jenna and she managed to get schedules for you both. Gerard, you'll be having all your classes with Frank and some of his friends and Mikey, Ray said he'd take you to all your classes, okay?." Patrick said, taking his seat at the table. Mikey instantly perked up at the mention of Ray's name.

"Yes!" He cheered, cutting his pancakes. Pete smiled at him and sat down as well.

"You and Ray good friends now?' He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikey blushed and nodded, looking down at his pancakes. Gerard laughed, shaking his head at his brother and started eating his breakfast.

Frank, Vic, Andy, Josh, Tyler and Bob were hanging out in the school courtyard when Pete's car pulled up. Frank perked up, watching the all too familiar mop of red hair. He nearly died of shock when Gerard opened the door and stepped out of the car. He looked absolutely breathtaking in the tight leather skirt. He licked his lips, smirking a little. "See somethin' you like, lover boy?" Tyler teased with a cheeky grin. Frank rolled his eyes but smiled when Gerard looked over at him waving. Pete got out after Gerard and came around.

Gerard hopped up to Frank and his friends. "Hi guys!" Everyone shared greetings while Pete talked with Jenna, Tyler's girlfriend. They talked for a little, before Tyler remembered he'd brought something for Gerard.

"Oh shit. I almost forgot! I bought you this yesterday, thought you might need it." Tyler held out a messenger bag with a smile.

"Thanks!" Gerard smiled, he'd just gotten here and he already got his first present.

"Gee!" Pete called, Gerard waved at goodbye and went inside the school with Jenna and Pete.

Mikey stared at the middle school, chewing on his lip nervously. "What if they don't like me?" Patrick got out of the car and came around, opening the passenger seat door for Mikey.

"They'll like you, okay? And if they don't fuck them. Besides, you'll have Ray with you the whole time, alright?" Mikey nodded and followed Patrick inside the school and to the office. He ignored the other tweens staring at him like they'd never seen a guy in a unicorn hoodie. Patrick opened the door to the office where the Principal was waiting with Ray.

"Hi Ray!" Mikey giggled, running over and hugging the fourteen-year-old. Ray winced in pain, but ignored it hugging the boy back.

"Hey Mikey! Here, I got you this!" Ray held out the unicorn backpack with a smile. Mikey gasped and took it with a squeal.

"Thank you!"

Patrick smiled and the Principal did as well. "Alright, Mikey? Ray is going to show you to all your classes, stay close to him so you don't get lost okay?" The Principal said, sternly but with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Mikey nodded, taking Ray's hand when he held it out. He followed Ray, slinging his new backpack over his shoulder.

Ray led Mikey to his first class, Mr. Ross's History class. "Mr. Ross is really nice so you don't need to worry, he's Dallon's, he was at the party probably." He said, opening the door. The twenty-year-old looked over and grinned.

"Mikey! Come on in, you get to class before Mr. Lazzara kills you Ray!' Ray rolled his eyes, kissing Mikey's cheek.

"I'll see you after class."

Mikey walked over to Ryan, biting his lip. Ryan wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Okay, everybody. This is Mikey Wentz, he just moved here and so, obviously, this is first day. I expect you all to be nice to him and treat him like you would me. Am I understood?" A chorus of 'yes's' from the other tweens came loudly. "Good. Uhh..hm..Mikey why don't you sit between Ashley and Melanie? Raise your hands so he knows where you guys are."

Melanie and Ashley rose their hands, looking at each other. They didn't know how to feel about this Mikey kid. Mikey nodded and shuffled over sitting between them, shyly.

"Alright, we'll continue our lesson from last time."

Gerard was doodling in his notebook, barely paying attention to the English teacher droning on about Shakespeare. He jumped a little, making a streak of black across the picture he was drawing. "Mr. Wentz! I'd appreciate if you paid attention." Mr. Hurley snapped rather loudly, looking at the him with crossed arms.

"Whatever." He muttered, staring at his ruined picture of Andy Biersack, Kellin's brother. Mr. Hurley sighed and turned around, going back to his lesson. Gerard absolutely hated English class. He tapped his fingers on his desk absentmindedly. So far, school had been okay. No one had made fun of him. Yet.

The bell rang, finally, and he gathered his things waiting for Frank. "Alright, Gee! Next class is gym, we do that with the middle schoolers so you'll be able to see Mikey," Frank said walking up and leading him to follow the crowd of kids heading through the back. "The gym's a little walk away from here." Frank explained when Gerard asked why they had to walk so far.

"I fucking hate gym," Gerard groaned, following Frank into the locker rooms. He sighed pulling out the shorts and shirt in his locker and put them on. Frank laughed, smirking when Gerard took his skirt off. Gerard glared at him blushing and pulled up his shorts.

He pushed pass him and headed out onto the field, grinning when he saw Mikey sitting on the grass with Ray. "Moikey!" He went over and sat down. "How's school so far?"

Mikey shrugged. "I like Mr. Ross but these two girls in my class..I don't think they like me, Melanie and Ashley."

Ray smiled at him, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, they don't live in our neighborhood. They're pretty judgmental. I don't like them to be honest, they're bitches." He laughed.

Mikey laughed as well and Gerard couldn't help but notice the way Mikey stared at Ray as if he was an angel or better yet, a real life unicorn. "Everybody line up!"

The coach boomed, making everyone scramble to their feet and stand in a line. "We're playing kickball today! I'm gonna seperate you into two teams! Iero, move over here! Urie, over here!" The coach separated everyone into either Frank's or Brendon's teams. Gerard had never been good at sports, let alone kicking a ball. Well, he'd kicked Bert in the nuts before but he didn't think that counted.

Brendon was practically squealing with excitement, ready to start.

"I was thinking we could take them shopping after school," Patrick said, "Do you think they're doing okay?" He tugged on his fedora frowning.

"They're fine, you worry too much." Jamia laughed at Patrick, turning to the baby in the high chair. "Open up, honey."

"I am their dad now, I have every right to worry!" He exclaimed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh for Christ's sake! They are going to be fine, they'll make plenty of new friends!" Jamia groaned a little, cringing in disgust when the baby puked on her. "Oh for..." She muttered, sighing.

Patrick tried his best not to laugh and turned away to grab his peach and lime daiquiri. He was glad he didn't have to deal with babies. He loved them but he hated them at the same time. Pete walked in just then, holding his phone, an upset look on his face.

"We have to go pick up Mikey." He said, hanging up the phone. Patrick furrowed his eyebrows, downing his drink.

"What? Why?"

"He..he got into a fight..." In seconds Pete and Patrick were rushing out to the car, extremely worried. He'd only been there for six hours and he'd already gotten into a fight? And with who for that matter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile to be uploaded but I've been pretty busy all day,but here it is!

Mikey kept his hands in his lap, glaring at the floor. Melanie was glaring at him and he knew it but he ignored it. He'd been in the courtyard eating lunch when she came and pushed him. 

He hadn't fought back at first and let her kick and punch him, yelling at him, calling him a "tranny" and a "freak". But then he'd had enough. And he also remember the time Gerard slapped a girl. So he fought back. He kicked, bit, scratched and punched until the janitor pried them away. 

The next thing he knew he was sitting in the office, his cuts bandaged and waiting for Pete and Patrick to come get him. She hadn't just said things about him though. Oh no. She said things about Gerard and about Ray and about Pete and Patrick. Things that made him upset and reminded him of things he didn't want to be reminded of. 

His hands trembled, his breathing becoming heavy. Suddenly his mind was filled with the horrible memories. Hands grabbing at him. Pain. Blood dripping down his thighs. He didn't even realize he was sobbing until hands grabbed his shoulders. "Mikey, sweetheart!" Patrick dropped to his knees, trying to pull the boy close. He only screamed, shouting incoherent phrases and crying harder.

"N-no I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Melanie stared at him wide eyed. This sight was all too familiar to her. She felt bad. He wasn't a tranny. He wasn't a freak. He was just like her. She got up from her chair and walked over, after getting a cup of water. 

"M-mikey.." She said quietly. He looked up at her, cowering back. She held out the cup, looking down. "You have to drink this." She said. He took the cup and drunk it as best as he could through his tears. "Here, come on." She said, moving him to lean against Patrick's chest. "You have to hold him.." She told Patrick before sitting down and turning to Mikey. "Follow his breathing, okay? In and out. Slow and easy." She said. 

Pete stood bewildered, wondering how on earth a child knew how to deal with this. And so calmly at that! But it worked, Mikey did calm down. "I'm sorry for hurting you Mikey.. It was my fault, I started the fight." Melanie looked up at Pete and then at Patrick. "I shouldn't of.." She apologized biting her lip.

"It's okay." Pete said, helping Patrick to his feet, who was now carrying a sleeping Mikey. 

"Melanie let's go!" A woman yelled, standing in the doorway of the office. Melanie scrambled to her feet, slinging her backpack ober shoulder. 

"Coming mommy!" She ran over and followed the blonde woman out. 

"I'm gonna skip Math," Gerard said, mostly to himself, redrawing his picture of Andy that Mr. Hurley had made him mess up. Yeah, that's what he'd do. No, he couldn't. Dad and.. No, Patrick and Pete would be so disappointed in him. He sighed and got up, heading to class with Frank. He wasn't letting them down on his first day. He got to sit next to Frank at least. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Frank, he was very nice but most people are at first. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could even trust his new parents! Math wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. But things went downhill when they got out of Math.

"Uh, Gee? We don't have the next class together.." Frank said, looking at Gerard's schedule. "But I can walk you?" Gerard sighed, but nodded and walked next to Frank, keeping his distance. He ignored the wolf whistles from a few guys and probably some girls too. 

"Hey there, hot stuff!" A boy called which only made Gerard walk faster. Frank growled a little, sending the boy a glare and pulling Gerard against his body. He blushed and avoided looking at Frank. They were so close to each other! He felt a shudder run down his spine. He couldn't deny the fact he liked how possessive Frank had gotten. That was so fucking sexy, Gerard just wanted to kiss him then and there. But he didn't. Because that would be weird. 

 

"Mikey? You awake?" Patrick asked softly, kneeling by the boy. Mikey just whimpered in response, shaking his head. "Baby..come on, please? We have to talk.." Mikey sat up, staring at Patrick with bleary eyes. He started to cry again, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Patrick's neck. Patrick sighed, holding him close.

"I'm sorry, D-daddy!" Mikey sobbed, Patrick kissed the side of his head, laughing a little. 

"N-no..no it's okay. Melanie told us she started the fight, you aren't in trouble I promise." Patrick said, holding Mikey's face in his hands. "We love you very much, do you understand that? So, so much and we..that will never change," He said, feeling like crying himself. Mikey nodded, hugging Patrick again.

Patrick ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Pete went to pick up your brother and then we're gonna go shopping for you two, does that sound good?" "M-mhm.." Mikey mumbled, wiping his eyes. "C-can I go see Ray too?" Patrick smiled, kissing his forehead and standing up. 

"Of course, in fact, he can come along too!" 

The boy let out a soft squeal. "I'll go get him!" He said happily, rushing to leave the house. Patrick shook his head a little and sighed, a goofy grin on his face. He'd called him Daddy!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ray! Ray are you here?" Mikey asked, walking through the front door of Ray's house. His mother looked up at him from couch, looking frightened.

"Mikey, you shouldn't be here!" She said frantically and quietly, getting up from the couch. He looked up at her confused.

"W-where's Ray?"

"Mom? Mom you shouldn't be up!" Ray said coming downstairs, "Mikey why are you here?"

Mikey frowned, his eyes focused on the bruises on Ray's arm and neck. "I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with us..Daddy said you could come." He whimpered. Ray sighed, going over to hug the boy.

"You need to go," He said quietly. "I'll come see you tonight okay?" Mikey nodded a little.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I was playing football. Now go." Ray said sternly, pushing him towards the door. "I'm sorry.."

"How was your first day?" Pete grinned at Gerard when he got in the car. Gerard shrugged a little.

"Gym was horrible, Math was horrible, basically every class was horrible. Especially Mr. Hurley's!"

Pete laughed softly, pulling out of the drive circle and beginning to drive home. "Well, maybe you should pay attention in class, hm?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "His class is boring! Who even gives a shit about Shakespeare?" Pete couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright! No one, but that still doesn't give you carte blanc, Gee." He said, pulling into their driveway and honking the horn. Patrick came out of the house, Mikey trailing behind looking sad as ever.

"What's wrong Moikey?" Gerard asked, moving into the backseat and Patrick taking his seat.

"Ray can't come shopping with us.." He mumbled, sliding in the seat next to Gerard. "His mama was really upset and he was too! I don't know why!"

"Maybe they had something important going on? Maybe Ray can come another time?" Pete asked, pulling out and heading to the mall. Mikey just sighed and shrugged, crossing his arms and pouting.

Shopping was probably the most fun Gerard had in a long time, other than kickball during Gym. Patrick and Pete let them get anything they wanted! Of course, Gerard tried not to get too much because he didn't want them to waste their money on him, but Mikey didn't seem to care. Everything he got had unicorns on it. Unicorn bedsheets, unicorn room decor, just everything unicorn.

Gerard stuck to mostly black and darker colors. Pete even went with him into Hot Topic! He nearly died of happiness. He still couldn't help but feel that maybe they would want something in return, but he'd cross that bridge when that time came. As for right now? He was going to enjoy this moment.

Ray felt really bad for turning Mikey down but he had to take care of his mom and worry about his dad as well. He ran his hands through his curly hair, closing his eyes for a moment. His mother was drunk of her ass, as always. His dad was somewhere most likely cheating and getting drunk himself. He probably wouldn't come home for a few days at least, which would give him time to spend with Mikey. Hopefully.

"Ray!" His mom whisper-shouted from the living room. "Hurry up!" He rolled his eyes a little and filled a glass with ice cold water to take out to her.

"I'm coming!" He called back, balancing the glass and plate of macaroni and heading into the living room. "Come on, sit up mama."

His mother sighed a little, struggling to pull herself up and lean back against the couch. "Thank you, baby.." She murmured, taking a big gulp of the water. "You go get some rest, I'll be okay." She slurred and he nodded, trusting her enough. He was exhausted, heading up the stairs to his bedroom and collapsing on his bed to get some well deserved sleep before he went to Patrick and Pete's house.

When Ray woke up it was seven o'clock. He rubbed his face and got up from bed, stumbling down the steps and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He went to the living room and took the empty plate of food to the kitchen before returning and covering his mother up and placing a kiss on her forehead.

He left the house and made the short walk to Pete and Patrick's house. He let himself in and headed into the living room where he could hear talking.

"Ray!" Mikey yelled, hopping up from the floor where they were playing Monopoly and rushing over to hug the older boy. Ray grinned and wrapped his arms around Mikey's small frame.

"I missed you too, my little unicorn." He laughed, moving to sit next to Mikey when he let go. "Can I play?"

"Yeah! Daddy he can play right?"

"Hell yeah he can!" Patrick laughed, squeaking when Pete elbowed him in the stomach. Ray smiled at Mikey, he kind of wished his family was like Mikey's. It'd be nice not to have to worry and take care of everyone all the time. He sighed softly, taking the top hat from the open box.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to tell him at some point, Kells!" Gerard said, sliding down so his feet dangled offthe edge of the roof.

"You keep telling me that! Like I don't know already! Jeez." Kellin snapped, flopping down next to his friend. "Look, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"500 years later.." Gerard murmured, laughing when Kellin punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" Gerard burst into laughs, wrapping an arm around Kellin's shoulder.

"Don't be like that," He said, "If you don't tell him soon I'll tell him for you." Kellin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, fuck you!"

 

Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, squealing softly when Ray's hands gripped onto his thighs. "You ready, sweetheart?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mikey laughed, clinging onto Ray as he took off running down the streets, heading for Lindsey and Jamia's house. Ray decided to make it up to Mikey, by doing anything he wanted for the whole day. Mikey said he wanted to go to Lindey and Jamia's because he made something special just for him!

Ray didn't know how his life could have possibly been blessed with such a precious unicorn. Words couldn't explain how much he loved Mikey. He slowed to a stop once they were at the front door and went inside. "It's in the basement!"

He stumbled down the stairs to the basement and then let MIkey down, a big grin on his face. Mikey ran over to one of the tables, pushing a few kids as well. Ray shook his head a little, sighing. Mikey ran back over with a bracelet. "Look! I made it for you!" He smiled up at Ray, feeling proud of himself.

"It's awesome!" Ray put the bracelet on. "I'll never take it off." He hugged the boy tightly, lifting him off the ground. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome!" Mikey giggled, burying his face in Ray's chest.

 

Andy hopped up to Vic a big grin on his face. "So?"

"So what?" Vic looked at him, confused.

"Did Kellin tell you yet, duh!" Andy exclaimed. Vic shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No! I don't think he'll ever tell. I might just have to kiss him and tell him myself." Vic sighed, a small pout on his face.

"Jesus." Andy breathed out, sighing. "I don't wanna owe you money, man.." He whined, crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna be fuckin' rich!" Vic cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

 

Tyler whined softly, his arms moving to wrap around Josh's neck. "Fuck.. Josh we shouldn't be doing this.." He said softly, Josh only answered with a another kiss on his lips.

"Jenna doesn't have to know, Ty.." He murmured against his lips, pressing his thigh against Tyler's crotch.

"I-I know.. but what if she catches us? She'll hate us forever." He sighed, burying his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

"Then I suppose we'll have to be extra careful then, huh?"

"Yeah.. I guess." Tyler replied, "I love you.."

"I love you too, Ty."


	9. Chapter 9

"So anyway, I was thinking we could take Mercy to the carnival and- Tyler are you even listening to me?" Jenna crossed her arms, looking at her boyfriend, clearly annoyed. "Tyler!"

Tyler jumped a little, looking away from where Josh was standing and turning towards her. "Sorry.. I have a lot on my mind.." He sighed softly, reaching out to pull her close. "I love you, Jen.."

"I love you too, Ty. You know if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

He nodded, giving her a smile. "I think we should take her to the arcade instead!"

"How about both?" Josh asked, flopping on the couch next to Tyler. Tyler blushed a little, looking at Jenna for approval.

"Oh yeah! We could take her to the carnival and then the arcade! You wanna come, Jishwa?" She smiled at him, silently hoping he said yes.

"Sure," Josh shrugged. "I'll be your third wheel." He winked at Tyler playfully who in turn punched him the arm, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Jish."

"Today's the day, Andy! I am going to tell Vic today!" Kellin said, pacing around Andy's bedroom. Andy watched him, a small smirk on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, trying not to laugh when Kellin glared at him. "You said that two weeks ago and did you tell him?"

Kellin sighed, shaking his head. "Oh come on! I made a bet that if you told Vic you liked him within two months then I get 150!"

"You made bet!?" Kellin nearly shrieked. "What the hell Andy?"

"Quiet down up there boys!"

"Sorry Ma!" They both called in unison.

"Why would you make a bet?" He whined, sitting on the bed next to his brother. Andy wrapped an arm around him, laughing.

"Come on, if you tell him I'll take you to Hot Topic. And I'll show you where we hang out."

"Really?" Kellin perked up instantly. Andy and the others never let him come to their hang out. They said he wasn't bad ass enough but they let Greg go and he wasn't either! "I'll tell him! I promise!'

"Fuck yeah!" Andy punched him in the shoulder.

 

Patrick slumped on the couch next to Lindsey sighing heavily.

"What's up Pattycakes?"

"That was the single most exhausting shopping trip in the history of shopping trips." He groaned. "But they were happy and that's al that matters."

Lindsey laughed, moving to lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her smiling. "Aren't you just being the best dad ever?" She teased.

"Oh, I try!" He replied, tipping his fedora at her.

"They're getting along great here, huh? Gee's been hanging out with Frank and Vic."

"Oh lord.." Patrick murmured, jokingly of course, because even though they said they were badass, they actually didn't get in trouble a lot. Except for Frank. He did.

She laughed, shaking her head. "And other than Ray, Mikey hangs out with Josh, Ty, and Dal. They've been teaching him basketball and ukelele,"

"He really, really likes Ray. I swear if he could, he would never leave the kid's side!" Pete said, entering the living room and flopping down next to Patrick. "Throwing yourself all over my husband, I see." Pete kissed his cheek as Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Pete." Lindsey whined. "You guys are disgusting.." She muttered.

"But you love us!" Pete laughed.

"Ew, you wish." She replied, getting up from the couch.

 

Gerard hummed under his breath, taking a moment to look up at the city in the distance before returning to his drawing. "Hey!"  
He jumped, his head flying up to look at the owner of the voice.

"Oh..hi Jamia." He said shyly, watching her clamber her way up the roof before flopping down next to him.

"So, how do you like it here? Is it fun? Do you like anybody? How many friends do you have?" She asked, talking a little too fast for him.

"It's..it's nice here. I like it a lot. I guess it's fun. I dunno how many friends I have." He shrugged.

"But do you have a crush?" Jamia asked, noticing how he avoided that question.

"No!" He exclaimed, "No." He repeated, a lot more calm than before.

"I know who it is," She sang, watching as Gerard's eyes immediately looked in Frank's direction, who was setting up a bounce house in the front lawn. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"I don't like him!" Gerard whined softly, blushing furiously.

"There's nothin' to be embarrassed about, Gee1 He's hot, single and ready to mingle!" She smiled at him. "Go for it. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity? My manly pride? My virginity perhaps?"

"Sweetheart, you are far from manly. Besides, I think he likes you too."

"You think so?" He sighed, biting his lip.

"Totally. I'll go ask!" She said, sliding down the roof and re-entering the house through the window.

 

"Jamia! No!" Gerard groaned, burying his face in his hands. He watched as Jamia ran over to Frank and knelt by him.

"Hey Frankie!" Jamia said, kneeling on the ground as Frank started up the air pump.

"What's up, Jam?"

"I was wondering. Do you like Gerard? Romantically?"

"Yeah, why?" Frank rose an eyebrow, "You can't get in it yet, Mercy!" He said loudly to the girl trying to climb in the not yet inflated house.

"Awesome, thanks!" Jamia turned and gave Gerard a big thumbs up, Frank followed her gaze to Gerard, who was on the roof looking down at them. He smirked at him, waving.

Gerard blushed deeply and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Jamia!" LIndsey yelled, "Come here!"

"Coming!" Jamia yelled back, "Gotta go, you didn't hear shit from me, got it?" Frank laughed a little and nodded, watching her run back into the house. Now that Gerard knows Frank likes him, he only needed to find out if Gerard likes him as well. It would only take some bribing, but he needed to narrow down his choices. Who would Gerard tell?


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know.. I just feel like Tyler's cheating on me.." Jenna said, stirring her tea with a spoon. Lindsey rose an eyebrow, tuning out all other noises, so she could listen. "He doesn't pay attention to anything I say anymore. We hardly hang out anymore either! We haven't even had sex in four months!"

Lindsey sighed, taking a sip of her coffee thoughtfully. "Tyler would never cheat on you, Jen. He loves you too much for that. And Josh wouldn't dream of letting him cheat on you either."

"You're right.." Jenna laughed. "I dunno what I was thinking!" Lindsey shook her head with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. It comes with every relationship, but I promise you, he isn't cheating."

 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's chest, hugging him from behind. "Boo!" He laughed, nuzzling his boyfriend. Josh just grinned, leaning back to pat his head with a wet hand before returning to wash the dishes.

"What's up, sweetheart?" He asked fondly and he could hear the smile in Tyler's voice as he responded.

"There's a new ride down at the boardwalk! Can we go? Pretty please?" He begged, shaking Josh's body a little. Josh laughed, rinsing off the last dish and putting it in the rack.

"Totally! Go get your shoes on and we'll go," He replied, grinning at Tyler's small squeal of joy before he let go and rushed off to find his shoes.

 

"What's up, Princess?" Frank asked, flopping next to Gerard and moving Gerard's legs to rest on his lap. Gerard rolled his eyes, lifting his socked foot to press against Frank's face with a laugh.

"Being bothered by an asshole, but other than that nothing much." He replied with a cheeky grin as he changed the channel. Frank chuckled, resting his hands on Gerard's legs.

"Gerard! I was watching that!" Kellin whined, looking back at Gerard with a pout.

"So? That show was dumb as hell."

"But I like the Powerpuff Girls!"

"So do I, but it's the new Powerpuff Girls and no one likes the new Powerpuff Girls, Kell. Right Frankie?"

"I don't give a shit, honestly. I prefer that show with the blue cat."

Kellin mumbled something under his breath but was quickly satisfied when Gerard put on Food Network instead.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanna come to the boardwalk with Jenna, Brendon and I?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He hadn't hung out with Frank for about a week since he found out Frank liked him. It had been mortifying but then he realized, Frank didn't know Gerard liked him! "I'll go grab my shoes.." He got up from the couch, instantly missing Frank's touch.

 

Frank, Brendon, Jenna and Gerard were walking around on the boardwalk, talking and laughing. Before they headed to the new ride they were showing Gerard around. Suddenly Jenna stopped in her tracks, her face paling and her eyes tearing up.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Brendon asked, his face showing concern. She didn't answer. They all followed her gaze and saw Tyler and Josh. Kissing.

"He is cheating on me!" Jenna cried softly, trying not to draw attention. "And with Josh! How could they?" She sobbed.

"We should go.. Let's take her back to Jam's.." Gerard said softly, Frank nodded and wrapped an arm around her. Brendon glared at Tyler and Josh before following. They all couldn't believe Tyler would do something like this to Jenna!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is mostly focused on Tyler, Jenna and Josh, just so you know!

"How could he do this to me?" Jenna laid on the couch, her head laying on Jamia's chest as she cried. "I-I thought he loved me!" Jamia ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"Boys are the worst.." Lindsey said softly. "We'll get back at him, I promise."

Just then the door opened and they heard Josh and Tyler laughing.  
"But seriously Josh, do you think Jenna will like it?"

"Of course she'll like it! You've only spent forever trying to get it, Ty. She'll love it." Josh replied, they walked into theliving room, Tyler frowning.

"What's wrong Jen? What happened?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Josh looked equally worried.

"Are you okay?"

Jenna got up wiping her eyes, with a whimper. "A-am I okay!? No I am not okay!" She yelled at him. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, looking just as upset.

"I didn't even do anything!" He retorted, setting the bag he was holding down.

"You didn't do anything!? You're cheating on me with your best friend!" Tyler fell silent at this, his fists clenching. He turned around and left the house looking upset and sad all together.

Josh picked up the bag and pushed it towards Jenna with a frown. "You didn't even let him explain!"

"What is there to explain? You're at fault too! I trusted you!"

"You don't understand Jenna! There's more to this and you won't even listen! He still loves you!" Josh went out after Tyler, looking equally upset.

"Don't listen to them.." Lindsey hugged her, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Jen.."

Tyler was sitting on the couch when Josh walked in. "Ty.." Josh said softly, sitting down next to him and hugging him.

"She's gonna hate us.. I told you she'd hate us Josh!" Tyler sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Josh's neck. He sighed softly, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"It'll be okay, Ty.. Don't worry about that right now. I'll take care of it, okay?" Tyler nodded weakly, "I've got you.." Josh murmured, kissing his forehead. They laid on the couch for hours, Josh holding Tyler while he cried his eyes out. Josh felt bad, but only for a little while. Jenna was stubborn and she didn't understand or know everything. So he'd have to make her understand.

The next day, Tyler was clingy. Extremely clingy. He didn't want to leave Josh's side at all. He wouldn't even talk, just whine and motion towards whatever he wanted. They walked to school, Josh's arm wrapped around him firmly, tugging him away so he wouldn't see Jenna hanging out with Frank and Gerard.

"Come on, Ty.. You gotta let go, just for this one class." Josh said prying Tyler's fingers off of his arm. Tyler whined loudly, reaching for him. "Tyler, no!" Josh slapped his hand lightly. "Now, go. I'll pick you up after, okay?" He kissed the boy gently.

Tyler gave in and went into the classroom, pouting. He didn't want Josh to leave him! He moped through the entire class, ignoring Brendon's mean looks. Jenna and Brendon were pretty good friends, he knew that much and he knew Brendon probably didn't like the fact he'd "cheated" on Jenna. But it wasn't his fault! He'd only tried telling her half a billion times but she never listened!

Josh got out of class early, which meant he had time to spare before picking up Tyler. He knew Jenna was probably getting out of class just now as well. This was his chance to clear everything up and explain. The only problem is, will she listen?

He roamed the halls searching for her and had just walked past when he turned and went back. There she is! "Jenna! Can we talk?" He approached her as she turned, standing up from the water fountain. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, picking up her backpack.

"What is there to talk about Josh?" He stopped in front of her, sighing.

"Please, Jen?" He asked, crossing his arms. She needed to hear this, if not from Tyler, from him.

"Five minutes and that's it, Josh, so be fast." She finally said, crossing her arms as well.

"Okay, look Tyler didn't want to cheat. Really it wasn't even cheating." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth. "He tried telling you but you would never listen. Tyler likes us both, loves us both. Like, love love. He tried telling you that he was poly in the beginning when started feeling this way but you never gave him the chance so he just gave up. He..he told me how he felt and I didn't want to at first but I couldn't deny my feelings for him either!" He said quietly. "Or for you. He wanted you to know and he really did want to tell you but..he was scared that you wouldn't want to be with him anymore. And it's okay if you don't want to be I guess. Just know, he really, really misses you, okay? And I do too."

The bell rang and he sighed, looking up at the clock. "I gotta go." He mumbled, leaving the empty hall to get Tyler from his class. Tyler ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug. He laughed softly, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Ty."

Tyler whined softly, nuzzling into his chest. "Missed you.." He mumbled.

"I know, buddy. Come on, let's get to class." They headed off to class. Unfortunately, Tyler, Jenna and Josh all had history together. And Josh knew he had to keep Tyler away from her. He made the mistake of mentioning her earlier that morning and he'd started crying again. He didn't want to imagine what seeing her would do.

He pulled Tyler to sit by the window seat and sat next to him. Jenna walked in, speed walking past them and sat in the back of the room. She pulled out her phone, typing as fast as she could. She didn't know what to think. She found it a bit hard to believe. But she knew deep down, Josh would never lie to her.

She looked up from her phone at them, Tyler making mostly noises and giggling. She knew she still loved him but if what Josh said is true... She sighed, shaking her head. She could admit, even in the beginning she'd noticed how they interacted. She could also admit, she did like Josh. More than a best friend should. They were close, they shared clothes, sometimes they decided to match and sometimes it happened unintentionally. Sometimes, they all seemed to sync together in a perfectly, creepy way.

More than once had she and Josh almost kissed and before Jenna started dating Tyler, she knew they had kissed as well. She wasn't upset about Tyler's bisexuality or that he was polyamorous, that'd be stupid. But she was upset that she hadn't listened. She was more angry with herself than anything. How could she have blamed Tyler? He didn't know what to do, how to together to listen when she wouldn't. He still loved her even as he was dating Josh and Josh loved her as well!

She buried her face in her hands, groaning quietly. All she knew right now was that she had to make it up to him. That was the most important thing. To make it up to her little guy. And to Josh. There was no doubt Josh had been hurt as well. She nodded a little, allowing herself to smile a little bit. She'd apologize and make it up to them both. But first, she'd ask for some advice from the only people who knew about this sort of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if I spelt polyamorous wrong!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready guys! The next chapter is when it starts getting serious!!!

Jenna knocked on the classroom door nervously. "Come in!" She entered the classroom and smiled at Ryan shyly. Brendon and Dallon looked up and smiled as well. "Hi, Jenna! Brendon told us what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, about that." She scratched her neck nervously. "See, I was talking to Josh earlier a-and it turns out that Tyler is actually poly? It's all my fault, really.. Josh told me that Ty tried telling me. But that's not even the most important part!" She sat on one of the desks sighing. "Tyler has feelings for Josh and for me. A-and today, after thinking about it, I realized I do too." Ryan and Dallon shared looks, while Brendon listened intently. "For Tyler and Josh I mean. And I know that I have to apologize and make it up to them both somehow but after that..."

"You don't know where your relationship is gonna go?" Dallon asked, Ryan cut in.

"And that's why you came to us?" Jenna nodded gratefully.

"You're the first people I could think of. And the only people that I know in a poly relationship. I'm just afraid I'll fuck something up and ruin everything between us! I know that I love them both and I don't want them to hate me or something." She said, frowning as she rubbed her temples. "Tyler's my baby, y'know.. and it hurts me that I was so stupid and ignorant..that I didn't listen to him when I should've."

"Hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up Jen." Dallon patted her back. "We'll help you out, okay? Just forget about all that, at least now you're willing to listen." Jenna nodded and smiled at him. She knew she'd made the right decision.

Josh lifted Tyler up into the air, spinning him around. Tyler burst into laughter, holding onto his arms tightly. "Jish!" He squealed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck when Josh set him back down. "Again! Again!"

"Just a minute, Ty," Josh laughed. "Let me rest a minute." His phone started ringing. "Ah fuck.. I gotta get this Ty."

"You said a bad word!"

Josh shook his head, planting a kiss on Tyler's cheek. "Go play buddy." He walked back into the house and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Josh.." Jenna said, she sounded nervous.

"Jen! Hi." Josh smiled. "What's up?"

"I..I thought about what you said and everything.. I wanted to apologize for everything. For not listening to Tyler and not letting him explain. I know he'd never cheat on me.."

"It's fine, Jen. I'm not upset about it. Tyler's still kinda sad but that's it. He really misses you."

"I know. I talked to Dal, Ryan and Brendon about the whole poly thing.. And I'm willing to try it out, for you and Tyler. I've had feelings for you too and I'm ready to act on them. Do you think we could meet up?"

"That's great Jenna! Yeah, we can. Uh, how about the plaza for pizza or something?"

"Great! Meet you guys in ten?"

"Yeah, we'll see you there. Love you."

Jenna giggled, "Love you too." She hung up and squealed loudly, jumping up and down.

Gerard rolled his eyes, kicking Frank in the stomach. "Ow! Gee that really hurt! I thought you loved me!"

"You wish, spaghetti boy!" He laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "So did Kell tell Vic?"

"Yep! But I'm pretty sure it's because Andy told him he'd bring Kell to our hide out."

"You guys have a hide out?" Gerard rose his eyebrows, grinning. Frank nodded, pulling Gerard close.

"But you can only come if you're badass." Gerard pouted, "But, I suppose I can make an exception."

"If?"

"If you give me a kiss." Gerard scrunched up his nose.

"Kiss you? Frank Iero? Ew."

Frank laughed, shaking his head. "Oh come on, you wanna come don't you?"

"Well yeah, but ew!" Secretly, Gerard totally did want to kiss him! It might be the only chance he ever got. He sighed. "Fine! But it's not because I like you or anything,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." Frank smirked at him.

Gerard sighed and pressed his lips against Frank's, his eyes falling shut. It was better than he imagined! Before he realized what was happening, Frank had him pressed against the bed, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise.

He whimpered softly, his fingers tangling in Frank's hair. Half of him was screaming to stop but the other half wanted desperately to see where this would go. When Frank moved down to kiss his neck, that half won. "Frankie.." He whispered, moaning when he bit down roughly.

"Gerard! We're home!" Patrick shouted up the stairs. Frank pulled away with a disappointed look. Gerard frowned as well, pouting.

"Looks like we'll have to continue another time, sweetheart." He got up from the bed before reaching out to grip Gerard's hair tightly and kiss him once more. Gerard was breathless by the time he pulled away.

"See you later." Frank said, heading downstairs to leave the house. Gerard buried his face in his hands letting out the smallest squeal. He'd just made out with Frank Iero!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to post the chapter that actually goes before this because I'm fucking stupid haha so I decided to just add it on to this chapter which was supposed to go after it. Sorry!!!

After Patrick dropped Gerard off, he headed to the courtyard. Today everyone was required to sign up to either a club or community project. He decided on helping with the community garden.

"Hi, Gerard! You signing up to help out with community garden?" Sarah asked with a big grin.

"Yeah!" Gerard took the pen and signed his name on the paper.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then!" He nodded and waved at her. Brendon walked up to him.

"Hey, Gee the guidance counselor wants to see you."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Yet, he thought. Brendon shrugged.

"He wanted me to come tell you, you know here it is?"

"Yeah.. I'll go see what he wants." Gerard sighed, heading inside of the school and heading to the Guidance Counselor's office. He opened the door and stepped inside, turning to close it.

"Gerard.." Gerard tensed, his eyes widening. He straightened his shoulder's out and turned around facing the man.

"Why are you here?"

Bert smirked, leaning against the desk. "I got fired and I decided, you know what? I'm going to see how my," He approached Gerard, slamming his hand on the door to trap him. "favorite orphan is doing."

"I'm not an orphan anymore." Gerard glared at him. "And I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Don't be like that, baby." Bert growled, warningly. "Now tomorrow, you're gonna come and meet me after school.. Am I understood?" Gerard nodded quickly.

"Y-yes sir!" Bert nodded and stepped back.

"Now get to class." He turned away to get a drink of water. Gerard left the room quickly, speed walking to his class. How could Bert be here? Why was here?

"Gerard are you okay?" Mr. Hurley asked. Though he didn't realize, he was shaking violently.

"Y-yeah. I'm just cold." He said quietly, taking his seat next to Frank. Frank reached over, rubbing his back.

"You sure you okay?" He whispered. Gerard smiled at him and nodded. He hated lying because he wasn't okay. Just when everything was going good, Bert shows up to ruin it!

At lunch, everyone sat at 'their' table. He flopped next to Jenna, burying his face in his hands. "You okay, Gee? You don't look too good." Jenna looked worried.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He murmured, eating his food silently. No one bothered him after that, which he was grateful for. He was worried about Bert. This could ruin everything between him and Frank. And he couldn't say no, there's no telling what Bert would do then.

He sighed shaking his head, he'd worry about it tomorrow.

"Um..I'm heading out to the community garden now." Gerard said, poking his head into the kitchen. Patrick looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay, have fun!" Gerard smiled and nodded weakly, leaving the house. He couldn't believe he'd just lied to his dad! He felt horrible. He let his mind wander but before he knew it, he was back at the school and heading to Bert's office. He knew what Bert wanted.

He'd taken the time he had to stretch himself too because he knew Bert wouldn't bother. And he couldn't risk limping and Frank thinking he had sex with someone and thinking he was dating. He entered the office, chewing on his lip.

"It only took you fucking forever!" Bert snarled, Gerard flinched, lowering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.. I got held up.." He said quietly, Bert rolled his eyes.

"Get over here and suck me off. Little bitch.." Gerard rushed over, dropping to his knees. The faster he did this, the faster Bert would fuck him and the faster he could get out of here. Hopefully.

By the time he got to the community garden they were just about done with the first day's work. "Oh Gerard! You're here! What took so long?"

Sarah ran up, a hammer in hand. "I-I had to do something at school, sorry." Sarah shook her head.

"No problem. You can help Jeremy with setting up the rest of the plant boxes, kay?" She pointed at a boy, sitting on the ground.

He nodded and walked over, sitting down next to him. "Sarah said I should help you.. I'm Gerard Wentz, are you new or something?"

The boy smiled at him. "I'm Jeremy Romance, nice to meet you. And yeah, I'm staying with my Aunt. You probably know her, Lindsey?"

Gerard laughed a little and nodded, shifting to take the pressure off of his sore ass. "Yeah, she's pretty fuckin' awesome."

Jeremy and Gerard made quick friends. They were silent as they worked before Jeremy spoke up, looking slightly frightened.

"Um.. Gerard?" Gerard looked up at him. "You know the new counselor at school?"

Gerard pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah.. h-he.. he used to be the caretaker back at the orphanage I lived at."

Jeremy nodded, sighing. "I-is he making you do things too?" He asked quietly. Gerard's face said it all. "I'm scared, Gee. He told me if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd tell my mom I'm asexual.."

"Your mom won't like that?"

"No.. She keeps trying to get me to date girls and stuff... I'm just not interested. He said he'd tell her. She'd never forgive me if she knew!"

Gerard played with his fingers, looking down. "He said he'd tell my new parents that I'm a rapist." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Bert has this mental problem.. it's not even that bad but he said he'd tell them about his mental problem. that I was so infatuated with him and raped him." Gerard's voice cracked, tears filling his eyes. "That he didn't understand it was wrong. They'd hate me forever if he told them that, they wouldn't let me see my little brother and I might go to jail!"

Jeremy hugged Gerard tightly, "I won't let him.. We'll stick together okay? And no one can know about this.." Gerard nodded.

"You wanna come over to my house?" Gerard asked, standing up and wiping his eyes.

"Yeah.. that sounds good." Jeremy smiled weakly.

"I'm home!" Gerard shouted, kicking off his shoes at the front door. "I brought a friend, we're going up to my room!" He called after that, leading Jeremy up the stairs and to the attic. He heard a vague "okay!" and sat on his bed.

Jeremy sat next to him, leaning against the pillows. "What are we gonna do? We can't tell anyone.. Mr. McCracken will ruin our lives.."

"I dunno.." Gerard mumbled, crossing his arms. "There's nothing we can do, Jer. If we try to record it happening he'll say we tricked him or something. We can't prove he did anything to us.."

Jeremy laid his head on Gerard's shoulder. "How long? How long has he been doing this to you?"

"Seven years.. He wanted my little brother at first but I told him to take me instead.. But I know other kids did things to Mikey too. What about you?"

"Eight months.. I volunteered at the shelter helping with babies.. He found out I was asexual and that my mom wouldn't like it and he's been using it to blackmail me.."

Gerard sighed, wrapping an arm around Jeremy. "At least we don't have to be alone anymore. We've got each other." Jeremy made a small noise in agreement.

"Ray why's your dad so mean?" Mikey asked, dipping his feet in the cold water of the creek. Ray looked down, kicking his legs.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mikey."

"Frankie said he yells all the time.."

"Yeah? Well Frank doesn't know my dad and neither do you so you should mind your own fucking business." Ray snapped. Mikey frowned, looking down.

"Sorry.." Ray shook his head, sighing deeply.

"No I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have gotten upset. But really Mikey, it's nothing to worry about, I promise. Trust me."

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Okay! Wanna swim?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You're fucking waste of space! What the hell did I do to deserve a son like you!?" Ray's dad yelled, Ray kept his eyes on the ground.

"Are you even fucking listening to me, you little shit?!" Ray nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

"And I don't want you hanging out with those damn faggots kid anymore, you hear me boy? I don't like him!"

"But Mikey's his friend!" His mother said, sitting up from the couch.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed at her making both Ray and her flinch. "He doesn't need any fucking friends! In fact, don't even go over to them damn lesbians house anymore! The only place you're going is school, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir.." Ray said quietly, clenching his fists. Mikey was his friend, but he had to listen to his dad. He couldn't risk Mikey getting hurt. He loved him too much to do that.

The next day at school Ray was on edge. He felt guilty, hurt, and sad. He avoided Mikey as much as possible. He didn't walk him to class like he usually did, he didn't sit with him at lunch either. Ray hated his dad more than anything.

Mikey was just as heartbroken. He couldn't understand why Ray was avoiding him. Did he do something wrong? He felt to afraid to ask him too. He didn't even walk him to class!

"What's wrong Mikey?" Melanie asked, taking a big slurp from her juice box before holding it out to Mikey. Mikey sighed, taking a sip from the juice box.

"Ray's avoiding me and I don't know why!"

"Did you do something to upset him?"

"I don't think so.." He frowned. "I asked him about his dad but he wasn't upset about that."

"His dad?" Melanie rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. His dad yells all the time and I wanted to know why. I think he might be abusive too.. Ray was really hurt a few weeks ago even though he didn't show it."

Melanie sighed, "If his dad's abusive, physically or verbally it doesn't matter, he may have told Ray not to talk to you."

"Why would he do that?" Mikey stared at her with wide eyes.

"Because he can. He feels he has the power to do what he wants so he does. That's how abusers are, Mikey."

"I know.." He said quietly.

"And you need to leave him alone.. If his dad is abusive and finds out? It won't be good for Ray. If you wanna keep him safe, stay away until his dad forgets.." Melanie said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Okay.." He stared at Ray eating his lunch across the room. "I can try."

Melanie pulled him into a hug, "It'll be okay, Mikey.." Mikey went up to go to the bathroom and Melanie got up, walking over to Ray's table.

"Ray!" She said, sitting down next to him. "How come you aren't talking to Mikey?"

"Because I can't, Melanie. My dad said I can't." He dropped his fork, cradling his head in his hands. "Just tell Mikey I love him for me, okay? And that I'll try and see him soon."

"I will," Melanie smiled gently. She felt really bad for Ray. It was obvious he and Mikey really liked each other and now they can't even hang out anymore! The bell rang and Ray got up from his seat, grabbing his try. Melanie went to wait for Mikey outside the bathroom door.

"Mikey." She smiled at him. "Ray wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he'll try to see you soon." Mikey blushed, smiling really big.

"H-he said he loves me?" Melanie nodded, wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, but we gotta get to class, okay?" Mikey nodded, trying to keep calm. Even though they couldn't talk at least he knew that Ray loved him! And he couldn't wait to tell Ray that he loved him too!


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy bounced his leg impatiently, waiting outside Bert's office for Gerard. In a matter of days, he and Gerard were really close. Jeremy trusted Gerard with his life, besides, all they had was each other at this point. All he wondered was how long they'd have to deal with Bert, how they could possibly prove that Bert had been raping and molesting them. It'd be hard with his so called 'mental problem'. It was stupid, so what he had a mental problem? That doesn't make it okay all of a sudden.

"Let's go, Jer..." Gerard mumbled, limping out the office, a pained look on his face. Jeremy got up immeadiately, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know.. b-but no one's gonna believe us.." Jeremy sighed, helping him outside to wait for the bus that came to pick up kids with detention or had to stay late for practice.

"There's gotta be someone we can tell.. I know Mikey'll believe us.. But I don't know if Pete and Patrick would and even if they did what are they gonna do?" He leaned against Jeremy. "I'm just tired.."

"I know.."

Kellin sighed, cradling his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Kel?" Vic asked, staring at him curiously.

"I'm worried about Gee.. He's been acting different. And I'm worried about Jeremy too."

"Jeremy?"

"Lindsey's nephew? Look, they've both been actig really weird and when I asked Gee about it he got mad at me!"

Vic crossed his arms thinking. "Maybe they're dating and don't want anyone to know?" Kellin rolled his eyes.

"As if. Gerard is head over heels for Frank."

"Anything new happen?" 

Kellin thought for a moment, "I think Beebo said Gerard had to start going to the guidance counselor. But I don't see how that would be a problem."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see.." Vic frowned.

 

Pete watched Patrick as he put away the last of the dishes, humming under his breath. "Pat?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mikey and Gee are okay?" 

Patricj looked back at him and rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I know Mikey's been sad because Ray hasn't been around as much.."

"Yeah.. and Gerard seemes a lot more reserved than usual."

"He's a teenager Pete." Patrick laughed, rolling his eyes. Pete laughed, shaking his head.

"That's true." 

"I remember when you were like that." Patrick smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Pete. "All emo and shit."

"I wasn't!" Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, pouting.

"You were! And you always found a way to make everything emo!" 

Pete smirked, licking his lips. "I did? How about we go have emo sex then?" Patrick blushed and buried his face in his chest.

 

Ray sighed, doodling on the blank page. He missed Mikey. So fucking much. He couldn't even remember what life was like before Mikey came into his life. He loved him more than anything. His dad had only gotten worse, drinking more, leaving for days at a time, bringing girls home when he knew mom was here. 

She'd gotten worse too. Drowning her sorrows in drugs and more alcohol. And there was nothing Ray could do. When she wasn't passed out, she cried. She was crying now. It made his heart break seeing his mom like this. Sometimes he wanted to cry too, but boys weren't supposed to cry. 

Sometimes he wished his dad would just die or leave and never come back. He always felt guilty afterwords though. He was still his dad and he was supposed to love him. That's why mom stayed with him. Because she still loved him and believes he can change. But deep down inside they both knew he wouldn't.

"Ray!" 

"Coming mama!" He headed downstairs to the living room. She was slumped against the couch, smiling weakly.

"I want you to go see Mikey, baby."

"I can't mama.. You know that.." 

"I'll tell papa you just went to the store to get some things for me. You need to go see him. I know you miss him." She cradled his face in her hands. "I know you love him, Ray. You need each other.." 

"Mama.." He sighed softly, leaning in to hug her. She wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"There's some money in my purse, okay? Go to the store when you leave Mikey's." Ray nodded weakly. "I just want you to be happy.."

"I..I want you to be happy too mama." He whispered, pulling away. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm happy if you are, baby. You mean the world to me Ray.. and I love you more than anything and I'm sorry you have to suffer like this.."

Ray shoom his head. "Mama no. It's okay! Please.." 

"Go Ray.. before your dad comes back." She murmured, laying back down. Ray covered her back up and kissed her forehead. He went to get her purse and grabbed a few dollars before leaving. He wished he could cry. He could really use a good cry right about now.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ray? What are you doing here?" Mikey asked, staring at Ray who'd just climbed through this window.

"I can't stay long, Mikey." Ray murmured, crawling onto his bed and kissing him. Mikey whimpered softly, pulling Ray close by his shirt. "I just..I just wanted to tell you that I love you.."

"I love you too." Mikey smiled at him, hugging him tightly. "I wish you could hang out with me again. I miss you." Ray sighed, stroking the boy's cheek.

"I know, I do too. But my dad.. I'll try and come see you every night, I promise." Mikey nodded,burying his face in Ray's neck.

"I wish your dad wasn't such an asshole.. He's mean." Ray shook his head, smiling weakly.

"He is. But he's my dad, I have to love him all the same." 

Mikey frowned, pulling back. "No you don't! Gee once told me that just because someone's related to you doesn't mean you have to love them. People that aren't related to you have to earn your love, right? So family should be the same. I hate my biological parents.. They hurt us." 

Ray played with bracelet Mikey made him. That did make sense and Gerard did seem like the smart type. "Maybe.. but there's still nothing I can do."

"You can tell someone. My daddy and dad will help you and your mom or you could tell Lindsey and Jamia!" Mikey took Ray's hand in his own. "Please? Before it's too late?"

"I..I will." Ray whispered. "I have to go now, I'll come again tomorrow." He kissed Mikey again before getting up and walking over to his window. Mikey waved shyly, looking down at his lap. He hoped Ray would tell. 

 

Gerard picked at his food, lost in thought. "Gee are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He shook his head.

"'M fine." He mumbled. Patrick sighed, leaning over to feel his forehead.

"If you're feeling sick you don't have to go to school tomorrow." That was perfect! Maybe he could think of a plan. But he didn't want to leave Jeremy alone... 

"Yeah..I'm not feeling so good.. I think I'll go lay down.." He got up, excusing himself and going to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone text Jeremy.

Gee: i'm staying home from school tomorrow 

Jerbear: I'll act like I'm sick and we can meet at our spot???

Gee: yeah see you tomorrow

Gerard sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't even bear to think about how many others kids Bert had preyed on. He just wanted Bert to go away. It was like every time something in his life was going good, something just had to ruin it. In this case, someone. But Gerard knew that if it wasn't him and Jeremy, it'd be someone else. Kids like Mikey or even Hayley. And he didn't want anyone else to feel like this. 

"Gee?" Mikey asked softly, poking his head up.

"C'mere Mikey," Gerard held out his arms. Mikey ran over and jumped on the bed, nuzzling into Gerard's chest. "What's wrong?"

"Ray's dad told him he can't hang out with me anymore.." Gerard frowned and hugged his little brother. "Gerard?"

"What?" He hugged the boy.

"I saw Bert the other day." 

"Oh.." Gerard mumbled, biting his lip.

"He was at your school Gee! I got scared.. I-I thought maybe he was bothering you again." Mikey frowned, looking up at his brother.

Gerard shook his head smiling weakly. "Of course not Mikey... Sometimes after kids get adopted, someone comes and sees how they're doing. That's probably what Bert was doing, it's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Mikey nodded a little but he didn't believe him. He knew Gerard used to do things with Bert that he wasn't supposed to. All to keep Bert away from him. He buried his face in Gerard's chest. He felt horrible, everything Gerard did was always to keep him safe.. And he couldn't even do the same for Gerard.


	16. Chapter 16

Much to their dismay, Lindsey didn't fall for Jeremy pretending to be sick so he had to go to school. And Patrick didn't want Gerard to go to school either. Their plans had been ruined. Patrick picked up the ringing house phone. "Hello? Yeah." Suddenly he looked very alarmed and scared. "What!? Oh my god! Y-yes, of course! Thank you. Mikey, Gerard, Pete go get in the car!" Patrick yelled, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

Gerard and Pete were the first ones to come, Mikey following after. "What's wrong, Pat?" Pete asked.

"Ray and his mom are in the hospital! We have to go now!" They all rushed to get into the car. Mikey buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Gerard wrappped his arms around him.

It felt like hours by the time they got to the hospital. Mikey hadn't calmed down one bit and Gerard had to carry him in. Gerard and Mikey had to wait in the lobby which only upset Mikey even more. Ray was his best friend and he couldn't even see him! "He'll be okay Mikey," Patrick had said before they went to his and his mother's room.

Mikey hoped he was right.

Jeremy clenched his hands to keep them from shaking before walking into Bert's office. "Gerard isn't coming today, he's sick." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Oh? Then I guess you'll just have to come after school." Jeremy wished he wasn't afraid to tell his mom.

 

"Gerard?" A nurse walked up to him, smiling. "You can see Ray now."

Gerard nodded, standing up and taking Mikey's hand. They followed the nurse nervously.

"He was pretty banged up, poor thing. Broken arm, several broken ribs, fractured ankle, busted lip, huge gash on his forehead. Had to rush him right to surgery the moment he arrived." Mikey's eyes widened in fear. "But! But he is okay now." The woman added quickly. "Here you are, press that red button if you three need anything."

Mikey ran over and climbed onto the bed. "Ray!" Ray moved the tray of food off of his lap and smiled weakly.

"Mikey!" He held out his good arm and Mikey crawled forward, hugging him gently. "I'm okay," Ray laughed softly.

"I was so scared.. I-I thought.." Mikey whimpered. Ray kissed his forehead. "You said you'd tell!"

"I did..I was but my dad caught me and he got mad at me and mama. I-I had to protect her. But I'm okay, baby."

"What happened to him?"

"They took him away. He's never gonna hurt us again." Mikey smiled and hugged him again. Gerard got up and left the room. He knew what he had to do.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my parents?" He asked the same nurse from earlier.

"Cafeteria, sweetheart." She smiled at him. He ran to the cafeteria and over to the table they were sitting at.

"Are you alright, Gerard?" Ray's mama asked, smiling weakly.

"I-I..I need to talk to you. It's important." He said to Pete. Pete got up, his eyebroes furrowed.

"We'll be back in a minute," He said to Patrick before following Gerard outside of the hospital. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N-no! I'm not okay and neither is Jeremy! Remember Bert? He got himself fired and got a job at our school as the guidance counselor and he's been r-raping and molesting us!" 

"Why didn't you tell us before? I'm going to fucking kill him!" Pete growled.

"W-we couldn't.. He's blackmailing us.. and we were afraid no one would believe us." Gerard said quietly. 

"Where's Jeremy right now?"

"A-at school in Bert's office.. He makes Jeremy come before school and me after." Gerard pulled out his phone. "There's still thirty minutes until class starts."

"Gerard, I need you to listen to me. I need you to get to the school as fast as possible. I'm gonna text Linds and get your dad, just keep that fucking pedo in his office." Gerard nodded quickly, licking his lips. 

"Okay, okay!" Gerard took off running. The hospital was ten minutes from the school. He hoped Jeremy was still in Bert's office.

Pete texted Lindsey before heading back inside the cafeteria. "Pat! We need to go now. Ms. Toro could you stay with Mikey please?" 

"Of course," She nodded, getting up from her chair.

"Pete what's going on?" Patrick asked, following Pete out to the car.

"I'll explain on the way, call Joe would you?" 

"Joe?" Patrick buckled up and pulled out his phone, dialing Joe's number.

"Yes, now. Then let me talk to him." 

 

Gerard rushed to Bert's office and walked in, closing the door behind him. Jeremy looked up from behind the desk, frightened. "Gerard. How nice of you to join us!" Bert smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy whimpered softly. Gerard walked behind the desk, dropping to his knees beside Jeremy.

"I couldn't leave you alone. We'll be okay." He said quietly so Bert couldn't hear. He just hoped they'd get here in time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Joe, I need you to get to the high school." Pete said, "You might need back up. It's a rape case." Patrick's eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief.

"Pete!"

"Good, I'll see you there, thanks man. And no sirens." Pete hung up and handed the phone to Patrick, pulling over at the school.

"What did you mean rape? What the hell is happening Pete?"

"That fucking creep from the orphange Bert McCrackhead or whatever. He got himself fired and got a job at gee's school and he's been raping and molesting Gerard and Jeremy."

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Patrick buried his face in his hands. "I am going to fucking kill him!"

"Let's wait until Joe gets here, then kill him." Pete narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. It was only fifteen before three police cars pulled up, Joe getting out of the first. Pete and Patrick got out of the car, rushing over to him.

They all went inside, the teenagers just getting ready to go to class staring and whispering. Kellin noticed Pete and Patrick with them and turned to Vic worried. "What's going on? Do you think Gee's okay?" And it wasn't just Kellin, the others who knew Pete and Patrick were worried too, but they had no choice but to go to class.

"The GC's office is that way," Kellin called to them as he rushing to get to class, pointing in the opposite direction.

Where the hell were they? Gerard was pulling on his boxers, glancing at the clock. Jeremy pulled on his jeans, cringing in disgust. "Come after school. Both of you." Bert fixed his tie, brushing his hair from his face and smiling at them. "I enjoy your company."

Suddenly, the door slammed open making Jeremy jump. Gerard sighed in relief, it was the police and his parents. Patrick rushed over, pulling them both into a tight hug. What happened next was all a blur. They had to finish getting dressed and then go to the police station for questioning.

Patrick cried the whole way fussing over them both. Pete had to pull him aside to comfort him, holding him tightly.

"Now it's okay if you aren't comfortable talking about everything right now, but we need you to tell us what you can. How it started is enough for right now," Joe said gently to Jeremy and Gerard who were sitting next to each other.

"I-I.." Gerard glanced towards where they had dragged Bert off.

"He can't hurt you anymore. Don't worry about him."

"I.. since I was nine. Bert wanted my little brother, Mikey at first.." Gerard said quietly, his hands trembling. "I-I couldn't let that happen..so I told him to take me instead."

"When you were adopted?"

"It was never for very long. But, um.. when my dad and daddy adopted us, I guess he realized it was long term after a few days.."

"And you Jeremy?"

"It was eight months ago.. um, I was volunteering at the orphange- for the little kids a-and he liked me.." Jeremy pulled his knees up to his chest. "I-I didn't want to but he was blackmailing me!" Joe scribbled down something in his notepad.

"Jeremy!" Lindsey yelled, running over to him. Jeremy hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Oh, I was so worried about you!" She brushed his hair from his face, planting kisses all over it.

"Auntie, I'm okay." He furrowed his eyebrows, smiling a little.

"You guys can go now, whenever you're ready to tell us more just call. We'll keep in touch." Gerard smiled weakly and got up, walking over to Pete and Patrick.

"D-dad? You can stop crying.. I'm okay." That only made Patrick cry harder, pulling him into a hug.

"He called me dad!" He sobbed. Gerard hugged Patrick, rolling his eyes a little. Pete just sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on, we still have to pick up Mikey, sweetheart." Pete pulled Patrick by his collar, chuckling. Patrick wiped his eyes nodding. Gerard smiled, god did he love his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days, Jeremy and Gerard would go to the police station and tell them more and more. Bert, like Gerard had predicted, attempted to use his mental problem card. Fortunately, they didn't completely fall for it. Patrick was always doting on him, hugging and kissing him. Mikey and Pete thought it was cute but Gerard was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Jeremy still hadn't quite worked up the courage to come out to his mom. But they were trying not to focus on that. So when Jeremy suggested they go to the mall, Gerard agreed. It'd be him, Jeremy, Kellin, Tyler, and Frank would join them later after he got back from soccer practice.

Gerard didn't want to say Frank was avoiding him but Frank was avoiding him. He couldn't blame him though, if he xould, he would to. Kellin told him that he wasn't avoiding him, that he was just busy. Gerard had shrugged.

They were at the mall, browsing different stores. "Oh we should go in there!" Tyler grinned, motioning to probably the pinkest store Gerard had ever seen. But not the bad pink. The good pink, pastel pink. They followed Tyler inside and went their seperate ways, Jeremy sticking with Gerard. 

Jeremy was browsing through some sweaters when a man walked up to them. His name was Billie apparently and he seemed pretty nice. "You guys need any help?" Gerard laughed when he saw the expression on Jeremy's face. He was redder than Lindey's lipstick!

"U-uh..I..uh, you see.." He stuttered, "I'm gonna go." He squeaked, rushing away. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, he's shy. But we don't need any help right now, thanks." 

Billie just smiled and shrugged, "Just ask, I'll be in the shoes section." He shot a wink at Gerard before walking off in the other direction.

"Is he gone?" Jeremy asked from behind Gerard.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"What?"

Gerard rose his eyebrows, giving Jeremy a pointed look. "You like him! It's so obvious!" 

"W-what? No I don't! I'm asexual Gee!" Jeremy retorted quickly, going back to looming at the sweaters.

"Yeah, a romantic asexual. Come on, go talk to him!" Gerard wrapped an arm around him. "He's a nice guy."

"Uhm yeah, but what if he wants sex? Then what?" Jeremy pouted, looking at Gerard.

"Fine." Gerard said, before walking in the direction Billie went.

"Where are you going?" 

"To ask Billie out, duh." Gerard headed to the shoe section. "Hey Billie, I need some help!" Jeremy whined, Gerard really annoyed him sometimes.

"What do you need?"

"Your number. My friend likes you."

"I do not!" He heard Jeremy call. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"He does. But he's ace-"

Billie laughed a little and grabbed his notepad, scribbling something down. "Here," He tore off the piece of paper and gave it to Gerard. "I don't mind that he's ace. I'm kind of a genophobe so i'm sure we'll work out. But I have to get back to work, I'll text him later." 

Gerard headed back over to Jeremy and held up the paper. "Ta-da! Magic." He handed the paper to Jeremy, smiling. "We should get the others and head for lunch,"

Jeremy sighed and nodded. But inside he was screaming with joy because holy shit, someone liked him. He wanted to jump and shit but he knew Gerard and the others would tease him. But at least he maybe, hopefully had a chance with a super cute guy?


	19. Chapter 19

"Gerard! Kellin!" Jeremy ran up to the two, his face flushed. "Guys! Billie asked me out!"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Kellin exclaimed, grinning at Jeremy. Gerard nodded in agreement. 

"I don't know where he's taking me! What do I wear? I've never been on a date before!" 

"Seriously? You know what, don't worry. I'll help you, Vic took me out a few days ago." Kellin said, taking Jeremy by his arm. "I'll help Jer get ready and you can go hang out with Frank, okay Gee?"

"Sure, whatever.." Gerard shrugged, Kellin knew he'd been distant since Bert was jail. He was worried that Bert might be able to convince them about his innocence. Kellin smiled slightly, patting Gerard's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Gee." He pulled Jeremy after him, talking about all the possible places Billie could take him. Gerard sighed, grinning when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Frank laughed, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Frankie!" Gerard reached up, pushing his hands away. Frank pulled his hands away, pulling Gerard to follow him inside. He pulled Gerard into one of the lesser used rooms, frowning.

"I heard about what happened with that crack head guy." He said, sitting on the window seat. Gerard flopped next to him, sighing. 

"Whatever. It's fine. I don't wanna talk about it okay?"

"Is Ray okay? And his mom?" Frank took Gerard's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Gerard blushed and nodded.

"Mikey won't leave his side! And his mom has been hanging out with my parents a lot. Jams doesn't think she'll be able to move on yet." 

"Well what did they expect? They've been married for what, forty somethin' years? You don't just up and leave a relationship like that and move on immeadiately.."

Gerard looked at Frank curiously. "You talk like you understand..?" Frank shrugged, rubbing his thumb across the skin of Gerard's hand.

"I don't like talking about it. It was a long time ago anyway." He licked his lips, a small smirk on his face. "Besides, I'd much rather make out with you, princess."

 

"Maybe I should wear something else? Or should I just stick with this?"

Kellin rolled his eyes. "Jeremy. Just wear the fucking shorts and I'll let you borrow one of my sweaters. A cute one, of course. I can't have my friend looking like shit when I'm looking lit!" 

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm just really, really nervous.. I want him to like me. Oh god, what if he doesn't like me?" He rubed his face, groaning.

"You're a mess."

"The best kind of mess." Jeremy grinned.

"Whatever. Look, he's gonna like you Jerx what's not to like? You're cute, you're hot and totally sexy when you wanna be. You're gonna slay." Kellin gripped him by his shoulders. "So stop worrying."

"Okay, okay. You're right!" Jeremy sighed. "H-he'll like me."

"I'm always right!" Kellin grinned. "When's he coming to get you?"

"Um, five thirty." Jeremy checked the text. 

"He's taking you to dinner!" Kellin squealed. "That's so cute!" Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

Jeremy and Kellin were chilling on the couch when Billie walked in. "Oh hi! What's your name? I haven't seen you here before," Lindsey exclaimed.

"I'm Billie, it's nice to meet you. I'm here to pick up Jeremy," 

"Jeremy! Your boyfriend's here!" Lindsey yelled. Jeremy got up from the couch, running to the front door.

"Hi," He blushed, waving at Billie shyly. Billie smiled, blushing just as deeply.

"You two have fun!" Lindsey ruffled Jeremy's hair, pushing them out the door. Jeremy followed Billie to his car.

"She was nice." Billie laughed, opening the door for Jeremy to get in.

"That's my aunt. She's...eccentric." Jeremy giggled, "Where are we going?"

"I like her. I'm taking you to this seafood restaurant and then I was gonna take you down to the beach. There's a great place to watch the sunset." Billie started the drive to the beach, turning on the radio.

Jeremy smiled, sitting back. "That sounds awesome. Thanks..for asking me out, I mean. I didn't think you'd like me." Billie laughed, reaching over to hold his hand. 

"I do like you. A lot. You're cute, Jer." Jeremy giggled, burying his face in his free hand. Billie made him special and he liked that. A lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremy laughed, pulling Billie up to the front door and heading inside. "That was so much fun!" Billie nodded in agreement. 

"I'd like to take you out again sometime?" He asked hopefully, taking off his shoes.

"I'd love that! Come on you can meet my aunt and her girlfriend and my friends," Jeremy headed into the living room, holding Billie's hand again.

"Jeremy! Your mom came for a visit, I told her you were out with a friend," Jamia smiled at him. Jeremy paled, letting go of Billie's hand quickly. 

"Hi mom." He forced a smile, hugging the woman.

His mother grinned at him. "How are you, Jeremy? I was just talking to your aunt and her friend here. You've made lots of friends?"

"Mhm." He nodded, glancing at Billie and sitting down. Billie sat next to him, putting his hand on Jeremy's back after noticing he seemed on edge. That calmed him down considerably.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet? I saw a lovely young lady here earlier, red hair I believe?" 

"Debby and I are just friends mom. She's not interested in me like that." Jeremy said awkwardly. His mom rose her eyebrows.

"Well there must be someone! You don't want to end up like your aunt, single forever do you?" He heard Jamia growl quietly. Jeremy shook his head, smiling a little when Billie began rubbing small circles on his back.

"Mrs. Romance, if I may," Jeremy looked back to see Gerard standing behind the couch. "Excuse my language, but you're being an asshole. Lindsey isn't single and Jeremy isn't either. Not for long anyway."

His mother's eyes widened, a hand flying to clutch at her chest and her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. Lindsey isn't single and she's very happy with her girlfriend." Gerard tilted his head in Jamia's direction. "And Jeremy won't be single for very long either."

"You do have a girlfriend Jeremy?" She asked, shock still in her voice. She pushed what was said about Lindsey to back of her mind for later.

This time, Billie spoke up. "No. He has a boyfriend." Jeremy looked at him a little shocked. 

"Billie!" He exclaimed. Billie rose an eyebrow at him, shrugging.

"You're dating..him?" His mother looked like she was going to faint as she stood up quickly. "A man?" 

"Mom please! Calm down before you hurt yourself!" Jeremy said, standing up and grabbing his mother to steady her. "Listen to me!"

The few kids that were around, Jamia quickly ushered out of the room. Gerard closed the door behind her quickly. "No! Jeremy how could you!" She exclaimed, shaking. "You knew, you know I wanted grandchildren!"

Billie sighed and pulled Jeremy away from her. "Jeremy, it's best to leave her alone."

"B-but.." Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself Jeremy." Jeremy sighed softly, allowing Billie to put distance between him and his mother. "My mom reacted like this when I told her I was afraid of sex. She'll get over it." 

 

"Billie you don't understand, it's not like that.. She doesn't know I'm asexual." He said quietly, glancing at Gerard who was trying to calm her down. "I never wanted to tell her, I was afraid she'd be upset and now look at her! I haven't even told her yet and she's flipping out!" 

Billie pulled him into a hug and Jeremy sighed. "Listen, not telling her won't help anything. She'll only get more frustrated and so will you. It's best to tell her and if she doesn't like that, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Billie..." 

"No. You have to focus on what makes you happy. Does being with me make you happy?"

"Y-yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Because if she doesn't accept you, everyone else does and I do as well." Billie grinned at him. "Now give me a smile, your prettiest one."

Jeremy giggled, burying his face in Billie's chest for a moment before pulling back and smiling at him. Billie leaned forward, pecking him on the lips. "Pretty boy." 

Jeremy turned to his mom, sighing softly. "Momma?" 

"Yes?" She asked, taking a drink of water. Gerard was patting her arm gently to keep her calm. He sat next to her, putting his hands in his lap. Billie gave him a reassuring smile, motioning for Gerard to follow him to give them some privacy.

Once they were alone Jeremy spoke up. "I'm asexual mom.. I wasn't interested in any of those girls because you just wanted grandkids so badly. I don't want to have sex. I-it's something I'm not interrsted in."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because! You know how you are. You're all about tradionalism and shit like that. You're the stereotypical woman obsessed with having grandkids. I don't even like kids all that much.." He sighed. "Look, I didn't want to upset you. I-I'm happy with Billie, and I'm happy here with Aunt Lindsey."

His mother was silent before getting up. "I'm sorry but I need to think about this. I need some time.." She said quietly, heading for the front door. "We'll talk soon." Jeremy groaned softly, burying his face in his hands. She was never talking to him again, he just knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

Tonight was movie night. According to Ray they did it at least once a month. And Mikey and Gerard were both excited. Everyone got to choose movies and it was the only night the little kids got to stay up late. It 10:30 counted as late. They started at 6:00 when it started getting dark and were watching the little kid movies first.

"Ty, why don't you go find daddy? It's six already, they're starting the movie." Jenna said, helping Lindsey get the snacks together for everyone. 

"But momma, I wanna stay and help!" 

"You'll miss the movies then." Lindsey reminded him with a grin. Tyler pouted, thinking for a minute before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Daddy!" He shouted, making his way toward the bright dyed hair. Josh turned and smiled at him when Tyler flopped down next to him. "Mommy said I can't stay in the kitchen." 

Josh chuckled and pulled the boy into his lap. "Come on baby, we're watching Scooby Doo."

On the other side of the lawn, Gerard was sprawled out on a large blankets with his friends. Billie was laying on his stomach watching the movie and Jeremy was sitting on top of him. Kellin and Vic were curled up, alternating between watching the movie and pointing out plot holes and mistakes. 

Gerard was sitting in between Frank's legs, leaning against him. He loved Scooby Doo but Frank thought it was dumb. Next to them Mikey, Ray and Melanie were watching intently, though Ray seemed more focused on Mikey than anything else. Melanie took some convincing to come of course, she was very stubborn. But she had taken a liking to Andy who was sitting with them as well. 

Around 10 minutes to 10:00 the adults started gathering up the children under 12 and taking them to bed. Now it was time for the adult movies. Horror and rated R movies. Gerard wasn't happy about the horror movies. He hated them, not because he was scared of them, but they were really dumb. There were always obvious ways for the characters to get out of situations but they were always dumb. And what was with all the white people wanting to "check it out"?

Mikey loved them and liked to tease him about being scared. Sometimes, Gerard forgot how mature he was and that he wasn't that little kid who only ever wanted to sleep with him and wanted all his attention anymore. That he was growing up now and didn't need him all that much. It made him sad when he thought about it sometimes.

He nuzzled into Frank's chest as the movie started. Some Halloween Michael Myers movie. He hated this one especially.

"Why the fuck did she stop and answer the phone!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You are running from a killer, lady! Get your shit together!" Kellin and Vic laughed, agreeing. Billie shushed them, pointing at Jeremy who was sleeping, curled into his side.

Honestly, they were tooth rotting cute sometimes, it literally disgusted Gerard. They went through several horror movies and movies from other genres as well. The adults had broken out the booze while the teens got root beer. Andy, Frank and Vic had been upset about that, insisting they should get booze since they drank it all the time. But Adam didn't give in to their bullshit. 

 

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, planting a kiss on the man's head. "Mine." He muttered making Patrick smile.

"Yours," He hummed softly, his eyes still glued to the movie's projection on the sheet. Pete grinned, nuzzling the man's neck. He really loved his husband.

Gerard looked at everyone in the yard a tiny smile on his face. All these people who loved and cared about him and Mikey. It was amazing. He never thought it'd happen. Pete and Patrick were probably the best parents on Earth. To Gerard at least. Mikey found someone that actually liked him and didn't mind that he was a "unicorn". Frank liked Gerard. How? Gerard didn't know but he was happy about it. And maybe they'd be boyfriends soon.

Everyone was with who they loved. Jenna, Tyler and Josh made up and were happy. Everyone was happy. "Whatcha thinking about Gerard?" Frank asked, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and kissing his neck. He scrunched up his nose, laughing a little. 

"Just how happy I am here." He said quietly, laying his head on Frank's shoulder. "How happy I am with you.." Frank smiled down at him, reaching uo to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. 

"My pretty princess.." He hummed, scratching gently at the boy's scalp. Gerard sighed softly, allowing his eyes to fall shut. Everything was perfect. Or as close to perfect as possible.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this story! I've begun work on the sequel already, but you'll have to wait for that! ;)

"And you know?" 

"Of course I do."

"Please tell us, sir. We miss-"

"I will. For a price."

"..Fine..Name your price." The woman said, clutching the phone tightly in her hand.

The person grumbled something over the phone. "Of course.. yes that's possible. I'll see what I can do." 

They were close. Very close.


End file.
